Needs for 3-Dimensional Visualization of the affected part and the specific part of a body in the medial field are increased in the fields of medical treatment policy decision, medical education, medical research and so on. Especially, in the case of three-dimensional visualization utilizing a three dimensional shaping model, much information that cannot be sufficiently transferred by computer images can be transferred not only by vision but also by actually touching the stereoscopic shape by hand.
In recent years, three dimensional printers capable of producing three dimensional molding models using resins of different mechanical properties based on combination of hard resins and soft resins based on simultaneous injection of plural types of resins are known and consequently surfaces and even inner structures regarding the shape structure can now be reproduced.
Also, an endermic technique simulator that makes leaning of a high level medical technique possible even in those cases wherein there lacks clinical experiences through trainings sensuously simulating actual medical techniques regarding those in medical fields such as incision and skin stitching is known. (Refer to patent literature 1, for example)
The endermic technique simulator disclosed in the patent literature 1 consists of a main body having a convex curved surface, a mounting part for mounting a trachea (a human organ substitute), a skin fixing part for fixing skin (a human skin substitute) to the main body in a manner to cover a part of the trachea and a mounting part displacement mechanism for sliding the mounting part in the direction perpendicular to the convex curved surface.
By using this endermic technique simulator, a configuration wherein skin covers a trachea in a similar manner as a human body configuration wherein skin covers human organs is realized. Also, the curved surface becomes a substitute for a human body surface. By approximating the shape, configuration, hardness, texture and so on of the substitute to a human body, a simulation similar to an actual medical technique can be performed.
Currently, it is an actual state that a thoracic cavity simulator capable of closely reproducing a human body type and its texture and simulating a surgical environment on human body with a lot of constraints for the purpose of training and learning of the thoracoscopic operation is not found.